The present embodiments relate to classification of angiographic images.
For hospitals and medical organizations, the efficiency of medical workflows is of key importance. Each additional step or delay adds time and expense to operations. For example, in the assessment of coronary artery disease, coronary angiography may be used as the imaging modality. The detection, assessment, and treatment of coronary artery disease in the catheterization lab is manually controlled by a user, potentially resulting in an inefficient and non-reproducible workflow for each user.
One challenge in coronary angiography is the identification of the optimal views for the assessment of a disease. The correct visualization of the coronary anatomy is made difficult by the anatomical complexity of the coronary tree that may result in projections that are difficult to read and identify. Any mistake that is made may lead to delays, increased costs, or harm to a patient.